Strange week
by Life Element
Summary: Something big is about to happen, but why is everyone acting like everything's okay?


6/30/09

_**This is by far one of the craziest dreams I've ever had.**_

_**Note- all my fanfictions are modified sleep/daydreams^^**_

* * *

**It had been an interesting week of school with the outbreak of a new virus. Many had already died from it, cutting our school's applicants in half. The disease caused your skin to dry out and turn a shiny gray, in a few days you lost the ability to speak and a few days later, you were in a hursh on your way to your own funeral. There were a few kids in my school who decided to show up even though they had the disease. They hadn't completely lost their coloring and their skin was a little cracked, but people still avoided them liked the plague.**

**Despite this new found outbreak, something else seemed to be occupying the adult's minds. I attended an assembly to see if I could figure out what was going on. I didn't know why I suddenly cared; I guess it bothered me that everyone was in a state of confusion. I walked into the room and immediately walked to the very back of the room, I wanted to know what was going on, but I didn't want to take part in the discussion. While I looked for an open seat, I noticed that my classmate Brago was sitting further back than the rest of the kids. He had also come down with the strange disease and now he seemed paler than ever.**

**I felt a little bad for him, so I went over and sat beside him on the floor. He looked at me questioningly, than ignored me as they began talking. I watched as the principle walked out onto a raised platform and stopped in front of a microphone. "I know that you're all concerned about the recent outbreak, but I'm here to tell you that it's not our biggest problem to date" he had just started and the whole room started to bicker with great concern. He introduced a Dr. Thompson before sitting down. This man was a well known scientist, but he was also kind of a dreamer.**

**He walked out to the microphone and began to speak "I'm sure you've all heard about the comet that crashed here 25 years ago. Well, a similar event will unfold in the next few days" he was cut off by a sudden outbreak of terrified students. After quieting them down, he clicked a switch, which caused a holographic screen to appear over the audience. "As you can see here" he continued "The comet that hit 25 years ago came flying straight down at a precise location that scientist had predetermined. The comet hit and made a large clearing in the Anderest forest" the clearing was displayed on the screen.**

**Just when I was beginning to calm down, he continued his speech "Unfortunately, the next one contains enough energy and speed to completely destroy our planet" the screen showed how the impacting comet would destroy the planet. "Can't you predict where it's going to land and stop it from hitting" everyone turned around to look at me. I hadn't even realized that I had stood up until everyone was staring at me. Dr. Thompson looked at me with great disappointment "Unfortunately, the comet is not moving in a straight line like its predecessor, making it near impossible to predict where and when it is going to hit". "**

**But there's still a chance that you can, so shouldn't you try instead of letting it kill us?!" I yelled now shaking more than ever. Suddenly, more kids began to stand up and shout things like "That's right!" and "You have to try!" Dr. Thomspon suddenly smiled, which made me feel worse than I already did. "Tell you what; anyone who wants to stop this should go to the sight of the last comet tomorrow morning. I'll be there to direct you further" with those words, the assembly ended and everyone quickly filed out of the room.**

**The next morning came faster than expected and I found myself standing in the clearing the comet from 25 years ago had created. Dr. Thompson was there and he was playing catch with a few other kids that had shown up. I stood next to Brago, since he was the only one that I recognized. Once again, he surprised me by showing up and his skin pigment began to revert to normal. I stood in the field and looked around with great discuss "The biggest thing to happen in a century and they turn it into a park". "It's a great place for a baseball park. There's nothing around to break" Brago added.**

**I couldn't take it anymore; I began to walk towards the others. I stopped a few feet away and yelled for Dr. Thompson, he continued to play as if trying to ignore me, so I walked closer. I snatched the ball from his hand "Your supposed to be teaching us about how to predict when the comet will hit, remember". "Oh, we already finished talking about that" he said to me with a smile. He then yelled out to the other kids "What's our decision?!" Some kids yelled about a bake sale and others yelled car wash. I looked at them with great surprise, this whole time; they were discussing how to raise money when we don't even know how much longer we have to live. I handed Dr. Thompson the ball and went home.**

**For the rest of the day, I stayed locked in my room thinking about how he was just making those kids forget about how they were going to die in a few days. Well I for one was not going to stand by and wait to die. I got up off my bed and rushed over to my computer and for the next two days, I looked up anything I could find on the comet that hit 25 years ago. On the third day, I went back to school. During science, I placed my head on my desk and watched the teacher talk about natural occurrences. I just couldn't believe that everyone was just going to act like nothing was wrong.**

"**So, what did you find out?" I looked over and was surprised to see Brago sitting next to me, I hadn't even noticed him. "You should wear a bell" I said as I looked back at the teacher. "So what did you find?" he repeated. I glanced up at him with great disappointment "Nothing, absolutely nothing. I found brief summaries of what happened, but nothing that would help me predict where or when the next one is going to hit". "So that's it, you're just going to give up?" he said with great coldness in his voice. I stood up and slammed my hand on the desk "Of course not, I'll never give up! I refuse to take this sitting down!" I heard the teacher tapping her chalk against the chalkboard and then I realized what I had done.**

"**Is there anything else you'd like to say before I continue my lesson" the teacher asks sarcastically. I quickly apologized and sat back in my seat, the kids laughed while the teacher resumed her lesson. I looked over at Brago and noticed that he was smiling down at me. I felt myself blushing and looked back at the teacher "Sh…shut up!" Later that evening, I laid on my bed wandering what I was going to do about the comet when my dad called to me. "Come on Cherish, you're going to miss the best part!" he yelled with great joy in his voice. I closed my eyes and ignored him, "I hate baseball" I thought to myself. Then it hit me, I quickly got out of my bed and rushed to my computer and started to pull up all the information that I had collected. "Okay, the last comet came straight down and it hit May 17****th**** in the Anderest forest. Now the new comet isn't going in a straight line, instead it's curving to throw everyone off, but it should still hit in the same place that the last one hit to have the least amount of interference" I felt myself beginning to smile now that the pieces started to come together. I leaned back in my chair and looked around my room until I noticed something that struck great fear into my heart. Today is May 17****th**** , without a moment's hesitation, I sprung to my feet and ran out the house as fast as I could and the whole time, I was praying that I was wrong.**

**I reached the field in a few short minutes; it wasn't that far from my house. I took a second to catch my breath, the night was quiet, and all I could here was the sound of crickets. They were quickly drowned out by chirping birds as they took flight. I turned around and looked up into the sky at the birds flying scared, and then I saw it. The comet shined a bright purple mixed in with the black of night and it was flying straight at me. I froze for a second amazed at the size of the thing. I shook off the shock and tried to think of a way to stop it, some way to get help, but only one idea kept going through my mind.**

**I raised both of my hands towards the comet and summoned as mush courage as I could. "Gigano Kofaru" a large multisided crystal emerged from my hands and flew towards the comet. They collided and force pushed me back a little, but it knocked down all the surrounding trees and sent a strong gust of wind towards the town. There was no way that everyone didn't know now. My spell was holding it back, but something was happening, it began to turn. The comet swung past the jewel and continued towards me. I sent out another one, but it was too close to me now, the jewel wouldn't hold it back for long.**

**I tried as hard as I could to stop it, but I didn't have enough strength to cast another spell. As the jewel began to break, I started to wonder if this was supposed to happen, if it was some sort of punishment for something that was done. I guess I'll never find out. "Dioga Gravidon!" a large orb flew into the air and collided with the comet. The colorful lights around the dark orb quickly sliced the comet to pieces. I turned around and saw Brago standing a few feet away, I could see flashlights shining in the background as others approached. I looked at him surprised "How…did you…" he interrupted me "I saw you running towards the woods. Not everyone does that in the middle of the night" I started to walk towards him and my vision started to blur "I…really hate…baseball" everything went black and all I could here was the yells of the towns' people before the creepy silence.**

**My senses returned and I could hear clanging metal and smell something cooking. I opened my eyes and looked around; I had no idea where I was. Then someone walked into the room and smiled at me. "Ah, you're awake" they said, "That's good. Most people sleep through the first day. Its good luck that you woke up". I had no idea what she was talking about, then I looked at my arm and knew what was happening. The dry cracked skin and lack of color, I had contracted the disease. "I called your parents and told them already. They said you can stay here until your well enough to walk" she turned to walk away "You probably shouldn't sit too close to someone who's sick".**

**I opened my eyes wider as I tried to look around the room, when I noticed Brago sitting in a chair next to the bed. He was slumped over and fast asleep. My eyes began to get heavy so I rested my head back down on the pillow and went to sleep with a smile on my face.**

There you go. Thanks for reading^^ Please tell me what this stories genre is like, cuz I really have no clue


End file.
